1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of materials testing, and more particularly to the testing of properties of composite materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite materials are becoming increasingly important in a variety of applications, as processes for manufacture improve and as properties of these materials are better understood, and hence more readily customized for particular uses. Composites generally include a solid material (a filler or reinforcement that could be fine, fibrous, or a woven or nonwoven oriented or non-oriented fiber material, etc.) incorporated into a matrix that most typically is an organic polymer. The matrix and filler combination is known as a “prepreg”, before the matrix polymer is crosslinked. Additives of various kinds may be added to serve a variety of functions. In its simplest aspect, engineering the properties of the composite depends upon appropriate selection of the solid material and the matrix material. Such engineered composites are used in the aerospace industry in a variety of structural applications, and are also finding use in other areas, for example the automobile industry, because they can be made lightweight, strong, and durable.
It is generally desirable to know what the properties of an engineered composite are before it is used in a commercial or other application. Ordinarily, this can be determined by taking a sample of the cured material, often referred to as a “coupon”, and testing the sample for those properties deemed critical or important.